helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
I miss you / THE FUTURE
"I miss you" redirects here. For the song of the same name by Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu, see Mitsuboshi. |type = Single |album = ℃ Major 9th |artist = ℃-ute |released = November 19, 2014 December 23, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |length = 13:49 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) 25th Single (2014) |Next = The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare 27th Single (2015) }} I miss you / THE FUTURE is ℃-ute's 26th single. It was released on November 19th, 2014 in 6 editions: two regulars and four limiteds. First press bonus is a random trading card. The limited editions come with a DVD and event lottery ticket."°C-ute to release new single", Hello! News Service, 2014.10.19 Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C #I miss you #THE FUTURE #I miss you (Instrumental) #THE FUTURE (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D #THE FUTURE #I miss you #THE FUTURE (Instrumental) #I miss you (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #I miss you (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #THE FUTURE (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #I miss you (Dance Shot Ver.) #I miss you (Making of) Limited Edition D DVD #THE FUTURE (Dance Shot Ver.) #THE FUTURE (Making of) Event V "I miss you" #I miss you (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #I miss you (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #I miss you (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #I miss you (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #I miss you (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "THE FUTURE" #THE FUTURE (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #THE FUTURE (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #THE FUTURE (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #THE FUTURE (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #THE FUTURE (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *All Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko ;I miss you *Arrangement: Yo Keigo ;THE FUTURE *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi Bonus Poster 141101 cute 01.jpg|YAMANO MUSIC Ver. 141101 cute 02.jpg|TSUTAYA Ver. 141101 cute 03.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Ver. 141101 cute 04.jpg|HMV Ver. 141101 cute 05.jpg|Shinseido Ver. 141101 cute 06.jpg|Regular Ver. TV Performances ;I miss you *2014.11.21 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;I miss you *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Inoue Rei ;THE FUTURE *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Morning Musume '16 *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 62,690 Other Charts Rankings Trivia *The Event Vs were released on December 23, 2014 at the ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2014-2015 "I miss you / THE FUTURE" Hatsubai Kinen Special Event at Hitotsubashi Hall in Tokyo."℃-ute イベントV「I miss you」・イベントV「THE FUTURE」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-12-20."【e-LineUP！】℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2014-2015 ～I miss you／THE FUTURE～発売記念スペシャルイベント グッズ公開！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-12-22."℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2014-2015 ～ 「I miss you／THE FUTURE」発売記念スペシャルイベントのお知らせ　～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (archived) Additional Videos ℃-ute - I miss you (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute - THE FUTURE (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: I miss you, THE FUTURE es:I miss you / THE FUTURE Category:C-ute Singles Category:2014 Singles Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:English Name Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2015 Event Vs